I'm Sorry I Broke My Promise Maka
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Back when Soul and Maka confronted Chrona for the first time. What if Soul can't survive from Chrona's attack? Two-shots! Chara Death! SoulxMaka pairing.


**Hello! My name's Hikaru Tamano. Just call me Hikaru. This is my first english story for Soul Eater. English is not my first languange, so I'm sorry for my bad grammar. Hope you like it.****Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo. I'm just have my story and my imagination.**

Summary: Back when Soul and Maka confronted Chrona for the first time. What if Soul can't survive from Chrona's attack? Two-shots! Chara Death!

SoulxMaka pairing.

* * *

**I'm Sorry I Broke My Promise Maka**

Promise 1: How we Make the Promise

.

.

.

.  
**Current Time, around Farenze Church of Santa Mario Novella...**

"This is our third soul now, right?" said Maka.

"Yep, since that naked cat messed up with our collection. Well, thanks for the food~" answers Soul. The dirty-blonde haired Meister just watched her partner swallow the soul they collected just now and couldn't help but smile because of what he's doing. Maka just looks there, the night-seeing. The moon just laughing evilly like usual. The night wind blows her hair a little bit. This atmosphere makes her little calm.

"It's like that night..." She mutters. That night. She remembers it. When she and Soul made those 'little' promises back a week after they confronted Blair. She closes her eyes, reminiscing about it.

**~Flashback~**

Maka just sat alone there. Reminiscing her battle with Blair last week. When Soul made an act that he will be Blair's scythe. She knows that Soul made an act to trick her. But still, Maka still depressed and thought about it much. Not rare for her to ask and doubt herself much. What if Soul really had become Blair's scythe back then?

What if Soul will leave her for another girl who wants to become his partner? She sighed again and thought deeply about it. Because of this, she can't concentrate on her mission, or on her studying. Even Tsubaki worried about her. And that's when someone put his/her hand to her shoulder making Maka back to her senses. Then she looked up and saw Soul with his crimson red eyes filled with concern for her.

"Oh, it's you. What is it?" asks Maka.

"You've been zoning out. What is it Maka, is something bothering you?" Soul answers, then asks.

"No, it's just..." Maka trails off. Making Soul even more worried than before.

"Maka, you can tell me. We're partners right? You said that partners must open-up to each other." Said Soul. She quietly looked down to her feet. Is it okay to tell him? What he said was right, but Maka couldn't say it. She doesn't want to ruin her partnership. She has no other choice but to tell Soul the truth.

"We will always stay together as partners... right?" asked Maka.

"Of course. We will always become partners. If we're not, we can't make me become death scythe to beat your perverted father right? Why're you asking me this Maka? This isn't you at all..." Soul gave her a funny look.

"It's just that... back when we battled Blair, you acted like you would be on Blair's side. I know it was all just an act but..." Maka burst out in tears when she say this.

"I always think that someday you will leave me.. for real..." Maka continues her words, crying all the while. Maka trys to stop her tears, but she can't. This is why Maka hates herself. Too weak. Too fragile. She can't even fight with her own like Black*Star or Kid. She can't do anything without her partner. Without Soul. Silence between Maka and Soul. They don't dare to say a word. Soul surprised, because of what Maka had said.

'Someday you will leave me.. for real.' Even Soul couldn't think about it. He leaving Maka for another partner. Deep down, he cursed himself because he made an act like that. Maybe if he had made the plan with Maka first, things wouldn't have turned out like this. But that's already past. Soul must correct Maka's doubt with himself.

Soul walked in front of Maka, and bent down. Maka sat there, quietly crying. He can hear her sobbing. With his finger, he tries to wipe off her tears. She just looks at him with her dark-green eyes.

"I will never leave you. You're my partner. Always and forever. And I'll make sure no one will seperate us. Not even our friends."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Cool men always keep their words."

Soul just gives her a grin because of what he says. Maka looks at him, and giggles.

**~Flashback End~**

"It's been a month since then, huh?" Maka says quietly and smiles a bit to herself.

"Hey Maka, we're done here. You wait just a little while, I'm gonna get the bike." Maka just nods. She just sees the moon when suddenly she feels something. It gives her chill in her spine. Like something bad will come on.

"Soul wait." Soul stops.

"What is it?"

"I just sense something. It's a soul..." Soul raises his eyebrow.  
"You sure?" Maka nods.  
"Wait a moment. I'm gonna concentrate." She closes her eyes, and stays silent. She feels it. 50-60 innocent souls, surounding a Meister and Weapon whom responding each other. She feels even worse now.  
"50-60 souls... surounding a Meister and a Weapon soul... In that building." Maka point her finger to a church.

"You mean that church? Um.. Farenze Church of something?" Soul asks.

"Farenze Church of Santa Mario Novella... Yes."

"You sure about it?" Maka nods.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's check it out."

"Alright, wait here. I'm gwtting the bike."

'Is this feeling... true? I'm feeling I'll regret what I do..' Maka thinks. She looks at Soul, ready with his bike. Soul having a serious expression in his eyes.

"Hop on." Said Soul.

Maka sits behind Soul and holds onto his hips. Soul is driving his bike faster than usual, since Maka told him this 'unusual' situation.

"If this Meister and Weapon is Black*Star trying to make 'The Big Show of Me' than I'm gonna cry." Told Soul trying to lighting up the mood.

"If it is true, than I'd have no more worries." Maka gives a response. Soul stopped at the church Maka mention earlier and look at the building.

"Look at the gothic architecture... It's a cool building that shakes up my soul." The bell rings, giving a signal that it's already midnight. The moon's laughing and bleeding from its mouth.

!

"What?! This can't be!" Maka hops off from the bike and run in through the front of the door. She looks at the bell.

"In an instant... it vanished." Maka says quietly but is heard by Soul.

"What? The bell? Yeah, it stopped."

"No. The 50-60 souls... disappear in an instant. Leaving the Weapon and Meister alone. This is worse than I thought." Maka touches the door and feels the soul wavelength.

'I have a feeling that I shouldn't open the door. I have a feeling that I'll regret what it if I do.. But, as Shibusen student... I must open this door and see who did this.' Maka thinks. She gently presses her hand and opens the door. She feels a gust, and strong wind coming from within. And there, they see someone, with pink hair, with a black dress and handcuff on her wrist holding her right arm with her left arm backing off her.

"See? The door opens inward." Said the girl. Little did they know.. that what they confronted.. is ruining their promise...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Me: "At last... my first english fanfic... I've done it in three whole days..."**

**Soul: "What do you mean it will break our promise?"**

**Maka: "Yeah, what did you mean?"**

**Me: "You'll see. In the next chapter."**

**Black*Star: "WHY WAS YOUR GOD ONLY MENTION EDIN THE STORY, BUT DIDN'T APPEAR IN THE STORY?! I'M THE STAR YOU KNOW!"**

**Me: "Shut up! This is whole a Soul x Maka story and you are forbidden to enter this story! Anyway, Maka the closing."**

**Maka: "W-Why me? *sigh* Anyway, RnR guys, author Hikaru will write the new chapter soon so you better review!"**

**Tsubaki: "Special thanks to 'Not-Alone-Anymore' for beta-reading Hikaru-san's fanfic!"**

**All: "See you next chapter!"**


End file.
